Chapter 29 - A Lurking Danger, A Friend In Need Is A Friend In Deed
“Look at all the pokémon.” glared Misty “They must be friend with that Egyptrs.” guessed Brock “Let’s check them out.” said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. “Korcenico the Ground Scorpion Pokémon…Korcenico are shy pokémon and prefer to stay away from human. Though they aren’t poison type pokémon a Korcenico’s tail house’s a powerful toxin that can completely paralyze its opponent. Serpeck the Tiny Fang Pokémon…Ancient writings dating back hundreds of years ago says that the feud between Zangoose and Seviper started when a Serpeck and Mamboose crossed paths. It is unclear what happened, but because of the bruises the young pokémon had it gave spark to their century long hatred. Todleaf the Young Flower Pokémon…Todleaf are like little children that…they are innocent and love play and have fun. They have a lot of energy and will play the day away with anybody willing to play with them.” “Hulily the Hula Dancer Pokémon and the evolved form of Todleaf…Hulily are pokémon that love to dance the Hula however it is unknown how or where they even learned it. It is said that centuries ago that Hulily were brought to the Jetix region from an unknown region however this has been proven to be false.” said The pokédex The group of pokémon walked up to Ash, Misty and Brock and hugged them all before hugging all of their pokémon. “Wow they are all really friendly.” smiled Misty “I think this is their way of thanking up.” agreed Brock “Well as long as their happy then so am I.” smiled Ash “Pika…Pi.” smiled Pikachu as he hugged the Todleaf. “Egy....Egyp…Trs.” said The female Egyptrs to the male Egyptrs. “Egyptrs.” said The male Egyptrs nodding it head before they went running off into the forest. “I wonder where they are going?” asked Misty A few minutes later the two Egyptrs came back out of the forest dragging a large leaf with several things on it. They drug the leaf in front of Ash, Misty and Brock before setting it down in front of them. On the leaf were three groups of berries a blue group, a red group and a purple group beside three gold nuggets. “Egyp.” said The female Egyptrs to Ash. “What…you want us to have this stuff?” asked Ash “Trs…Egyptrs.” smiled Egyptrs happily nodding her head. “Ok thanks.” said Ash as he rubbed her on the head. “Wow these are all some rare berries. This blue one is a Poison Berry while this purple one is a Fungus Berry and this last one is really rare. Its call a Blood Berry.” said Brock as he looked at the berries. “Wow look and they even gave us some gold nuggets.” smiled Misty as she looked at the three gold nuggets. “Looks like they are also giving us a show.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pika.” smiled Pikachu Brock and Misty looked and saw the two Hulily dancing as all of their pokémon watched them dance. They swayed their leaf arms in a from side to side while moving their hips back and forth. They moved their feet in a dance pattern with the pokémon swaying back and forth along with their movements. All of the pokémon swayed back and forth while the two pokémon chanted their names in prefect unison. The small Todleaf dance and twirled around back and forth like a small ballerina along with their chanting. “Wow their good.” clapped Ash “Chu.” clapped Pikachu “And they sound beautiful.” said Misty “They’re doing what they do best. So it only natural that they are just that good.” nodded Brock as they continued to watch they three pokémon dance. ……………………….. Meanwhile somewhere within the Jetix region Antonio was down within his lab typing on a computer. “Aright I’m so close to completing my project.” said Antonio He continued to furiously type on the computer as complicated math sequence’s appeared on the screen. “I’ve almost completed the dna sequence and soon all I’ll need is the final piece of the puzzle.” smiled Antonio All of a sudden a purple figure appeared out of the shadows about him and floated down beside his chair. “Ah Ep-12 I see that you have returned. So what do you have to report?” asked Antonio “Mew…Me…Mew…Mew…Mew.” said The figure “I see…so the Hidden Sand has shinobi gathered outside of the Hidden Shadow.” thought Antonio He sat back in his chair before spinning around and looking at the floating figure before standing up. “Well it’s obvious that they are planning to attack the Hidden Shadow. This is perfect.” said Antonio as he clapped his hands together. “Mew.” said The figure “Because while the Hidden Sand is attacking the Hidden Shadow they’ll be too busy to put up more defenses and this will leave them wide open for an attack. So while they are destroying each other I’m going to attack Timothy.” laughed Antonio He sat back down in his chair and started back typing on the computer once again and thinking about his next move. The figure floated over to a large container before putting its paws on it and leaning against the glass. In the container floated a creature with purple fur on its body and a thick tail however nothing else of the creature could be seen, because it was balled up in the fetal position. ……………………….. Meanwhile back at the clearing in Venom Forest after Ash, Misty and Brock finished watching the two Hulily and Todleaf dance they all began to play with their pokémon. Ash Misty and Brock decided to relax a little longer so the moved to the other side of the lake where the sun was bathing the ground in its rays. “Now this is nice.” smiled Misty as she laidback with the sun shining down warming her face. “Yeah…the sun is nice and warm today.” agreed Brock “And it looks like everyone it having a blast.” laughed Ash They looked and saw Merming, Kyreen, Starmie, Corsola, Echserto, Pikachu and the two Egyptrs in the water playing and splashing around while the Todleaf was at the edge of the water splashing water at them. Steelix, Apaton, Forretress and Volrecks were all laid on the ground a sleep. The two Hulily’s, Serpeck’s, and Eclipillar’s along with Aquilion and Infernape were all in a group talking. “Hay where is that Korcenico?” asked Brock “I have no clue.” shrugged Ash They all looked around for the Korcenico and they noticed him at near the lower part of the lake. They noticed that it was looking down into the water while moving up and down the side of the lake. “I wonder what is it doing?” wondered Ash “It looks like it’s looking at something.” noted Misty “I wonder what though?” wondered Ash “Well I’ll go find out.” smiled Brock Brock got up and walked over to the Korcenico and sat down beside it as it continued to stare into the water. “Hay what’s up?” asked Brock “Kor…Kor...En.” said The pokémon as it waved it claws back and forth. “What you saw something in the water?” asked Brock “Kor.” nodded Korcenico “Well let’s see.” said Brock Brock began to stare into the water with Korcenico, but after a few minutes went by he saw nothing. “I’m sorry Korcenico, but I don’t see anything.” shrugged Brock “Korcenico.” said Korcenico in a sad voice. “Don’t worry I’m sure whatever you saw it wasn’t anything bad.” assured Brock All of a sudden Brock saw a huge shadow in the water swimming around in a circle. They looked as the shadow continued to swim about and then it disappeared while swimming toward the splashing pokémon. “Ok that didn’t look good.” noted Bock “Korcenico!” panicked the pokémon as it waved its claws around. “Your right let’s go.” nodded Brock Brock stood up and ran back toward Ash and Misty with Korcenico right behind him. “What’s up Brock what’s the hurry?” asked Ash “We got a problem.” noted Brock “What’s that?” asked Misty “Korcenico thinks there is something in the water and think there is as well.” said Brock “What was it?” Ash asked as she sat up. “I don’t know, but whatever it was it is big very big.” noted Brock All of a sudden they heard the pokémon cry out and when they looked at the water they saw the pokémon failing around. “Come on. Something’s happening!” shouted Ash They ran over to the other side of the lake and when they got there Infernape and Aquilion pulling Pikachu and the female Egyptrs out of the water. “Hay are two ok?” asked Ash as he knelt down beside them. “Chu.” nodded Pikachu coughing. “Egy.” nodded The female Egyptrs coughing They looked in the water and saw that Echserto and the male Egyptrs were still flailing around, but Corsola, Starmie, Merming and Kyreen were nowhere in sight. “Kyreen, Merming, Corsola, Starmie where are you!” yelled Misty Just then Merming, Kyreen, Starmie and Corsola all flew out of the water and landed beside the group of pokémon. “Oh no…please be!” shouted Misty as she ran over to her pokémon. “What could have done that?” shouted Brock as he looked back at Misty leaning over her pokémon. “Kor!” shouted Korcenico “Alright you two.” said Ash as he pointed at his two Eclipillar’s. “Eclip.” They both said at the same time. “Use String Shot to both Echserto and Egyptrs.” ordered Ash The two Eclipillar’s each fired a silky white thread out of their mouth and each thread wrapped around Echserto and Egyptrs. “Alright everybody grab a thread and pull.” urged Ash Everybody grabbed a hold of the thread and began to pull on them trying to pull Echserto and Egyptrs out of the water. They all pulled with all their might and slowly the two pokémon began moving toward land. “It’s working…everybody don’t give up.” groaned Ash They pulled harder on the threads, but all of a sudden they began to get pull forward back toward the water‘s edge. “Not anymore.” moaned Brock They tugged harder on the thread, but it was no good and soon Echserto and Egyptrs disappeared under the water. “This isn’t working anymore. Please forgive me for this Echserto. Pikachu quick use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu shocked at what he was asking. “Do it quick and use your full power.” moaned Ash Pikachu looked at Ash for a few minutes and then looked out at the water. “Hurry Pikachu before its too late.” groaned Ash “Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu All of a sudden his cheeks began to spark and yellow electrical energy began to surround him. He jumped up into the air and then fired a large thunderbolt at the water and as soon as it hit the water yellow electrical energy covered the entire surface of the water. Ash, Brock and the pokémon all of a sudden hit the ground as both Echserto and the Egyptrs came flying out of the water. Ash ran over to the two pokémon and unwrapped them from the thread. “Are you two ok?” asked Ash “Ech…Ech.” nodded Echserto coughing. “Egyptrs.” nodded Egyptrs coughing. “That’s good.” sighed Ash “Are they alright?” asked Brock “Their fine.” nodded Ash All of a sudden the water began to rise up and when it completely fell back down they saw a huge pokémon they had never seen before. It was red and black squid looking pokémon with red wing like appendages on the side of its head. “What is that…is that a pokémon?” wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. “It’s a Tentorrage!” shouted Brock “Tentorrage the Vampire Squid Pokémon and the evolved form of Vampiru…Tentorrage are vicious pokémon that will attack and eat anything that it can get its tentacles on. Its said that anything caught within its grasp can’t escape and is dragged to the deepest part of the ocean.” said The pokédex “I wonder what a Tentorrage is doing here in Venom Forest.” thought Brock “Looking for its next meal apparently.” replied Ash All of a sudden the Tentorrage raised one of its tentacles into the air and it began to glow with a purple energy around it. “Watch out that’s Poison Tentacle!” shouted Brock The Tentorrage swung its tentacle at them, but Ash and Brock dived out of the way as it hit the ground. “Let’s end this quickly…we’ve got it out numbered.” urged Ash as he got to his feet. “Right.” agreed Brock as he stood back up. “Infernape, Aquilion, and Volrecks use Flamethrower. Echserto you use Hidden Power!“ shouted Ash “Steelix, Apaton and Forretress use Hyper Beam!” shouted Brock Infernape, Aquilion and Volrecks all fired a flamethrower toward the Tentorrage just as Steelix, Forretress fired their hyper beam. The two attacks flew toward Tentorrage side by side and they began to spiral around each other into much larger attack. Echserto began to glow and fired four bubbles that appeared out of the ground toward the attack which began to spin around the front of the new attack. The bubbles started to spin counter clockwise as energy from the other attack began to engulf it becoming larger blast. All of sudden the Tentorrage raised it’s front two tentacles putting them a few inches away from each other and a red ball of energy began to form. “What’s that?” asked Ash “That’s Wide Laser!” shouted Brock The Tentorrage fired a large red beam of energy and it collided with the other attacks. The two beams began to push each other back and forth tearing up the ground underneath it. “That thing is strong.” noted Brock “Even with our attacks it’s still holding it’s own.” agreed Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu The two attacks continued to push each other back and forth until Ash’s and Brock’s pokémon’s attack started to get overtaken. “They can’t keep this up much longer.” said Brock “Come on you all can do it!” cheered Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi!” cheered Pikachu He pokémon put all their strength into their attack, but they continued to lose ground as the Tentorrage’s attack slowly over took theirs. All of a sudden the small Korcenico stepped out in front of the group waving it’s claws around. “Hay Korcenico be careful!” shouted Brock “What’s he doing?” wondered Ash “Pikachu…Pi.” said Pikachu All of a sudden the Korcenico claws began to glow and a it created to create a ball of white energy. Just then he fired a ball of white energy that was the size of a basketball causing the Tentorrage to roar out in pain when it hit. Just then the attack of Ash’s and Brocks pokémon completely pushed the other attack back hitting the Tentorrage and causing a large explosion. When the dust settled the Tentorrage was nowhere to be found and everybody was safe once again. “Alright we did it!” shouted Ash jumping up and down. “Pika.” said Pikachu “Yeah and it was thanks to Korcenico.” smiled Brock “Kor.” said Korcenico as it waved it’s claws around. “What was that attack it used? I’ve never seen it before?” asked Ash “It was call Mega Shot.” smiled Brock “Mega Shot…nice.” nodded Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu “Well at least that’s over with.” sighed Misty “Hay so how are your pokémon?” asked Ash “Their ok…I healed them up enough so they are comfortable, but I really need to get them to a Pokémon Center.” said Misty They all gather up the rest of their supplies and before calling back all their pokémon. “Thanks you all for the hospitality you showed us.” nodded Misty “Yeah it was a blast.” laughed Ash “Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Let’s go.” urged Brock They turned around about to jump into the tree tops until Brock felt a tug on pants leg and turned to see that it was the Korcenico. “What’s up?’ Brock asked the pokémon as he knelt down to it. “Kor…Kor…Cenico.” said Korcenico as it pointed its claws at Brock. “It looks like it wants to go with you.” noted Ash “I would say so.” agreed Misty “It that true?” asked Brock “Korcenico.” said Korcenico as it waved its claws back and forth. “Alright then welcome aboard.” smiled Brock He took a pokéball out of his pouch and tapped Korcenico on the head with it, before it disappeared into it in a flash of red light. “Alright now let’s get moving.” urged Brock The other pokémon waved good-bye as Ash, Misty and Brock and jumped up into the treetops disappearing into the thick canopy. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content